


Accolades and Ohana Part Four

by daffodil729



Series: Accolades and Ohana [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodil729/pseuds/daffodil729





	Accolades and Ohana Part Four

**Chapter 16: Chapter 16**

* * *

Callie watched as Steve sat on the floor in the living room, chewing on the end of a pen as he read the papers spread before him and making notes in some kind of shorthand only he could read.

"Hey," she said quietly, handing him a cup of coffee and curling up on the couch with her own.

"Hey." He smiled up at her, pushing the papers into a folder and moving to sit on the couch beside her.

"How's it going?"

Steve nodded thoughtfully. "Good. Really good, I think. Jack's got a lot of intel already. "

Callie nodded, leaning against his shoulder. She could already see what Sally had been talking about earlier. There were tiny changes in each man's behavior and they were falling in place as a unit again, already looking to Steve for direction and permission. Steve, meanwhile, had easily assumed the role of commanding officer and team leader. He had been quieter, his intelligent mind already running scenarios for the op. When Jack gave him the folder, he had effectively tuned out everyone and everything around him-the intel and mission ahead had his full attention.

Steve took a sip of the coffee, looked around and frowned in confusion. "It's really quiet."

"Mmhm. Sally made everybody find other things to do for a while. She said our house had been full for a week and we needed some time."

"Oh really?" Steve smiled, leaning toward her and kissing her softly. Somehow he managed to take both cups and place them on the end table before gently pushing her to lie down.

"Mm," he murmured as he climbed on top of her. " _Our_ house. That sounds nice."

"It does, doesn't it?" Callie wrapped her arms around Steve's neck, kissing him.

"Move in," Steve said against her mouth. "Sell the condo."

"I'm here a lot, Steve," Callie said. "And my condo has a pool."

"I want you here all the time," Steve countered. "And here you have the ocean. And me."

"Hmm. Is that so? That's definitely a benefit."

"It is," he kissed her again. "Move in."

"So persistent, Commander," Callie teased.

"You have no idea how persistent I can be, Dr. Ryan." He ran his hands down her body, causing her to shiver. "Move. In. With. Me." Each word was punctuated with a kiss as his hands continued to roam.

"You don't fight fair," she whispered, letting her hands do some exploring of their own.

As things grew more heated, he gave the tiniest groan, which went straight to her lower belly.

"I'll start packing tomorrow."

Sensing his victory, he kissed her harder. "That's my girl."

Feeling him grin against her neck, she marveled at the fact she could never say no to this man…and the fact that she never _wanted_ to say no.

* * *

"This is Felipe Ines," Steve said, pointing at the screen in the Five-0 bullpen. "Colombian drug lord. He turns kids into drug mules, teens into dealers, and is one of the most ruthless men I've ever come across. He's smart and slick, and he has a lot of important people on his payroll or in his pocket…including a lot of police officers and politicians. I've been within feet of having him before, but there were too many civilians where we were, and the risk was just too high." Steve shook his head in disgust. "It was so close. We did manage to bust up the cartel pretty good and cause some financial pain, and we got rid of a lot of drugs. He disappeared after that. There was chatter from time to time over the years, but nothing concrete until now. It seems like he thinks he's waited long enough for the US to forget about him…or it's possible he feels threatened by another drug lord and wants to make sure he holds his territory. Either way, he's back and it's bound to get ugly in a hurry."

"He uses kids for this stuff?" Lou asked.

Steve nodded grimly. "And more. There was a twelve year old who told us he'd been sold to the cartel by his parents in exchange for drugs. He was forced to be part of the cartel's hit team and said he'd been a part of three murders in the last six months." Steve stopped and shook his head. "And we're not talking a hit with guns, guys. The cartel is known for its brutality. The things they made this kid do…it'll make you sick."

"And he wasn't the only one," Scott added. "We came across dozens of kids, mostly boys, who had been either sold to the cartel or kidnapped or joined because they had no choice."

"That's why this is so important to us," Greg added. "You can't forget seeing things like that."

"I can't imagine," Danny said. "Well, let's get this guy. What can we do to help?"

"You're going to be feeding us intel," Steve said, "from here. You'll use the Navy's satellites and drones to tell us where things are located, if there's any movement, make sure we have an exit strategy, find a new one if something goes wrong. That kind of thing."

Jack nodded. "As soon as the cartel knows the boys are there, they're on borrowed time. They'll only have minutes to perform the extraction. That's the most critical part of the mission, the time when they're the most vulnerable. It is _extremely_ important that there's no identifiable information used during this mission at any time, but especially at that point. Nicknames only. Balaclavas will be worn the whole time," Jack stopped and looked at Steve. "I need to know what kind you want…and a list of everything else you might need. I'll get the list to Pearl and they'll take care of it."

"We gonna wear the skulls, Commander?" Jay asked, grinning.

"Esqueletos negros," Aaron said. "Black skeletons."

"Or the ghost balaclavas?" Greg suggested. "Those are nice too. Either way, we'll scare the piss out of them."

"I'm pretty sure the seven of you could do that wearing tutus," Lou joked as he looked around the room at the formidable SEALs.

"Where will you stay? You're not going straight from here to Colombia, right?" Tani asked.

"When we leave Pearl, we'll go to a carrier off the coast of South America," Steve answered. "From there, we'll rendezvous with another team and then move into Ecuador. I have some friends there—old team guys-who have arranged a boat to take us out to sea, then we'll infil here." He pointed at a spot on the map along the coast.

"Won't they hear the boat coming?"

Steve grinned. "What're you talking about, Danno? There won't be a boat."

* * *

"I'll be damned," Danny muttered, watching the seven dark figures emerging from the ocean in the cover of darkness later that night. "I thought that was one of those things people made up."

"I am learning," Lou said, staring at the same sight, "that Steve McGarrett is capable of even more than we give him credit for."

"Yeah," Danny said. "Yeah, he is."

* * *

"How are you feeling about the team?" Jack asked Steve as they relaxed on the lanai with a beer.

"We're running like a well-oiled machine," Steve said, grinning. "Feel good about it."

"Good. You found a medic yet?"

Steve nodded. "Jacks from Nine will be here tomorrow. He'll fall right in. No worries there."

"You feel good about the mission?"

"Exfil's going to be tight. We'll be severely outnumbered, but at least we know that going in." Steve rubbed at his chin, then smoothed both palms down his face. "We're going to have to do a lot of damage, Jack. It's not going to be pretty."

"I know," Jack spoke quietly. "You okay with that? I know it's a different mindset than Five-0."

"It is, but, yeah, I'm good. Ines can't continue this. The cartel has wrecked so many lives there…"

"Steve, we want you to bring him in alive if possible, but if you see that it's not going to happen, you take the shot. Kill the son of a bitch and don't think twice about it."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**Chapter 17: Chapter 17**

* * *

Callie sat on the bed as she watched Steve pack his bag. Beau, sensing something was going on, wasn't letting Steve out of his sight.

"I think he's going to miss you as much as I am," Callie smiled.

"You'll have to look out for each other," Steve told her, bending to pet Beau's head. "Won't you, boy?"

"It feels strange to still be moving in when you're leaving."

Steve stopped packing and moved to her. He held her close and dropped a tender kiss to her forehead. "I'll be back soon. And, anyway, I think you being here will make Jack and Sally more comfortable. I'm glad he decided to stay at Pearl to oversee the mission, but I thought it was ridiculous for them to check into the Hilton just because I wasn't going to be here. So, thank you." He kissed her gently.

"You have to come back to me," she told him softly.

"I will. Everything's going to be fine, Cal."

She nodded. "I know. I know it's going to be dangerous, though, Steve. You have to promise to be careful. I wouldn't know what to do without you."

"And you're not going to have to find out," he said confidently. "Hey, don't do that." He wiped tears from her face. "It's fine. I'll be back before you know it. And these guys I'm going with, Cal, they're second to none. They've done everything I've asked. We've ran the op in simulation over and over. We've got this, Cal. I wouldn't lead them there if I didn't believe that."

"I know." She wiped at her eyes, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I just…I didn't think it would bother me this much. I mean, your daily job is dangerous and I do okay with that. I don't worry about you, but this scares me." She held onto him tighter. "I won't be like this tomorrow, I promise."

"It's fine if you are, Cal. It's tough for me to leave you too. But I don't want you to worry, okay? Go to work, play with Beau, pack up your condo, go to dinner with Amy, keep busy…and I'll be home before you know it. Okay?"

"I'm going to hold you to that, Commander."

* * *

The last week had passed too quickly for Callie's liking. She needed more time to prepare herself for him leaving. She needed more time to feel his touch and hear his voice. She just needed _more time_.

But there was no more time to be had, and, with a nervous feeling in her stomach, all too soon she found herself watching him dress in his working uniform. Jack and Sally had left earlier, offering to give Junior a ride to the base and giving Steve and Callie a bit of time alone.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked her.

She nodded. "I will be as soon as you get back."

Steve smiled. "I love you, Callie. Everything will be fine. You'll see."

She forced herself to return his smile, forbidding herself to cry this morning. She was determined not to make this any harder on him than it had to be.

She just wished she could feel as confident about this mission as he did.

* * *

Across town, Danny walked to his car and slid into the driver's seat. It felt…odd, and he couldn't help but think that he'd be driving all the time until his partner got back. Danny had learned a lot over the past week—sometimes to the point of feeling like he was on information overload—and had gained a tremendous amount of respect for Steve and the SEALs. Even though his part would be pretty small compared to what the SEALs would be doing, he felt honored to be included in the mission. He just hoped he could be all Steve needed him to be when it mattered the most.

* * *

The group gathered at Pearl Hickam to see the SEALs off. Dressed in their work uniforms of digital camo, they looked a lot different than the men who had been lounging around Steve's house the week before. Standing tall and straight, they looked ready—ready to take orders, ready for this mission, ready to do anything necessary to ensure its success.

It was that last part that worried Danny the most. He knew what Steve could be like when he was focused on something. It became an obsession, an all-encompassing thing that kept him from sleeping or eating or being able to see anything but the mission. With this in mind, Danny stepped over to Scott, Steve's 2IC.

He greeted the other man, shook his hand, then pulled him off to the side. "Take care of my boy, okay?"

Scott smiled. "I will. Don't forget, this isn't my first rodeo with him. I know the way he works, the way he thinks, the way he can block everything else—including physical needs—out. I'll make sure he sleeps and eats. I've been doing it for years."

"Thank you," Danny said quietly, not wanting anyone else to hear their conversation. "I just worry when he gets like this."

"I know. It's intense. But it's that intensity that makes him one of the best, you know? It's a blessing and a curse all at the same time. It's just up to the rest of us to provide the support, make sure he has what he needs, and catch him when the adrenaline dumps afterward. Don't worry, Danny—I've got him."

Danny nodded. If he couldn't be there, he was glad Steve had Scott.

* * *

Steve kissed Callie deeply. She leaned into him, forgetting for a moment that they weren't alone.

"No worrying," he said.

"No worrying," she whispered back.

"It's all going to be fine. I promise." He hugged her tight. "I love you."

"I love you more."

He grinned at her. "Not possible."

After another peck on the lips and one more hug, he picked up his bag. He said goodbye to the others, hugging each one, and stopped at Danny last.

"You good?" Danny asked him.

Steve nodded. "I'm good. We've got this."

"I know you do." Danny hugged him for a long time before clapping him on the back. "Love you, babe. Be safe."

"Love you, Danno."

* * *

The group watched the SEAL team walk toward the plane, each lost in their own thoughts. They watched the team board the plane, the sailors at the plane saluting Steve, and Danny shook his head. As much as Steve excelled as the head of Five-0, he was at home in his position as a Naval officer as well. The men disappeared into the belly of the plane and the door closed behind them, the engines roaring to life. The plane taxied and took off, which seemed to be a miracle in itself given the size of the aircraft. The group stared after it until it disappeared from sight.

Sally sighed. "It never gets easier, does it?"

"No," Jack confirmed. "It never does."

* * *

**Chapter 18: Chapter 18**

* * *

"McGarrett!" John Wallace called as the group of SEALs filed onto the deck of the aircraft carrier.

"Wallace!" Steve replied, grinning. The two men embraced.

"I wasn't sure I'd ever have the chance to operate with you again. I couldn't quite believe it when I heard you were coming out here."

Steve chuckled. "I know. It has been awhile."

"Well, it's good to have you back. Come on, I'll show you to your bunks. There's nothing going on until tomorrow. We'll have a strategy meeting at 0800."

Steve nodded, tossing his bag over his shoulder. "Sounds good."

John led them through the ship's hallways, giving an impromptu tour as he went. "You didn't request officer's quarters," John said to Steve noncommittally.

"No," Steve shrugged. "I'd rather stay with my guys."

"Don't let him seem so humble," Jay joked. "He just needs to keep an eye on us."

Steve rolled his eyes, but laughed along with the rest of them. "Damn right," he joked.

* * *

"Well, here we are," John said. "I know there's a time difference between here and Hawaii, and y'all missed dinner somewhere in there. The boys in the galley knew you were coming and said they'd be happy to fix you something even though it's after hours."

Steve shrugged. "I have a protein bar in my bag. I'm fine with that. The rest of you can do whatever you want." He moved past the men to duck into one of the rooms.

Jay sighed. "And so it begins."

"What begins?" Junior asked.

"Feeling guilty for eating because McGarrett won't," Scott answered.

"More like feeling like you're a lesser SEAL because you have to stop to eat when he doesn't," Eric snorted. "When he gets focused on a mission, eating and sleeping fall by the wayside for him. He can't be bothered by such things."

John laughed. "He's always been that way. It's not as if he does it on purpose. I think he honestly just forgets if someone doesn't remind him."

"How can you forget to eat?" Junior asked in awe.

* * *

There were two sets of bunk beds in each room. Steve, Scott, Jay, and Junior took one room, while Aaron, Greg, Jacks, and Eric took the other.

"I'll take the top bunk," Scott said.

"That's fine," Steve replied, lying down on the bottom bed. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Callie.

"Hey, Steve!" Callie answered perkily after a couple of rings. "We're all at Kamekona's, so you're on speaker, okay?"

"Okay."

There was a chorus of hellos from the group on the other end of the line, causing Steve to smile.

"I just wanted to call and check in, let you know we made it and all," Steve yawned.

"You sound tired, babe," Danny commented.

"Yeah. The flight, I guess. I dunno."

"When's your first meeting?"

"Tomorrow at 0800. Since we're five hours ahead, I'll fill you in on it later."

"I keep forgetting about the time difference. Did you guys eat dinner?" Tani asked.

"Some are getting ready to go to the mess hall now. I'm just going to eat a protein bar. I need to go over this report one more time."

The group at Kamekona's looked at each other.

"Steve…" Danny started.

"Look, I'm just not hungry, all right? The flight was rough and I'm tired and I don't feel like eating right now. I promise, I'll eat when I'm hungry, and I'm going to eat this protein bar even though I'm not. That make you happy, Danno?"

Danny looked at Callie and shook his head. Steve hadn't been gone a full twenty-four hours and Danny was already worried. He picked up his own phone and texted Junior: **Take care of him.**

The reply was almost immediate: **Will do.**

Danny frowned and then texted again: **I'm serious. I'm not there to watch his back, make sure he's taking care of himself.**

Junior's reply came quickly again: **I'm serious too. I'll watch him. Don't worry. Tell Callie not to worry.**

Danny held up the phone for Callie to see and she nodded, smiling slightly. Sweet Junior.

"I hope the meeting goes well tomorrow," Callie said, taking Steve off speaker phone. "Now, eat, go over your report, and get some sleep."

"Yes, ma'am," Steve smiled.

"I love you," Callie told him softly.

"And I love you more," he replied.

* * *

Commander Steve McGarrett's presence could fill a room. Confident and prepared, he led the meeting without a single misstep. He explained the mission to the group of SEALs gathered before him: His team would parachute in, meet up with a couple of friendlies who were prepared to provide a boat, go out to sea, then enter Colombia by swimming to shore underwater. They'd infiltrate the drug lord's oceanside compound, acquire the target by whatever means necessary, leave the compound, and exfil by meeting two helicopters east of the compound. While that was happening, the second wave of SEALs, led by John Wallace, would secure the compound, detaining less valuable members of the cartel and taking care of any civilians being held there. There was no foolproof plan when you were dealing with a drug cartel—the situation was too volatile to be able to be planned entirely—but the plan McGarrett had drafted was solid. Logistics were discussed, times nailed down.

"Alright, guys," Steve finally said. "Wheel's up at 1400."

* * *

"Good morning, Honolulu!" Jay yelled into the camera on Steve's helmet.

"Good morning, guys!" Tani said back. The group was watching a live feed from the body cameras on the SEALs and had open communication with all of them.

"Well, it's actually afternoon here," Junior responded.

"Whatever, Junes," Tani replied. "Everybody good there today?"

"Everybody's good," Steve confirmed. "Okay. We're about five minutes out. I need you to check each other's chutes again, line up, and count off."

"Yes, sir," the men responded. The energy in the air was palpable. As the members of Five-0 switched the camera from person to person for different views, they were able to see that each SEAL looked excited and ready as they prepared for the HALO jump.

"There's nothing better than this, boys!" Greg said, laughing.

"No better feeling in the world!" Eric agreed. "Right, Commander?"

"I don't know if I would go _that_ far," Steve smirked, drawing laughter from his team. "But pretty close."

"Commander McGarrett," the pilot said, "we're one minute out."

"Thank you," Steve replied. "Here we go."

One at a time, the men filed out of the plane and free fell through the sky before they opened their parachutes.

"How fast are they going?" Jerry asked.

"Steve said about 120 miles per hour while they're falling," Danny replied.

"Whoa," said Lou.

"Yeah. Whoa," Tani echoed. "That's unreal."

The SEALs fell through the sky while the Five-0 team watched in silent awe, once again amazed by these men.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Chapter 19**

* * *

 

The jump was executed perfectly, and the group proceeded with the next part of the plan in Ecuador. Hiking through the humid jungle, Jay began to grumble as he swatted at yet another bug.

"Did you know Ecuador has four climates? And one is really nice? Like spring temperatures all year long?" He slapped the side of his neck. "Why, exactly, did we not land there? Why did we have to come where it's so freakin' _hot_? Why here, in the middle of this damn jungle with mosquitoes the size of my fist trying to suck my blood?"

"I wouldn't worry about the mosquitoes," Steve said dryly. "You know you're in South America, right? Home to scorpions, black widows, tarantulas, killer bees, bullet ants…all much worse than mosquitoes."

"Holy shit, you're kidding," Jay replied, looking around carefully at the trees they were passing. "Right?" When Steve didn't answer, Jay looked to Aaron. "He's kidding, right?"

Aaron shook his head slowly. "Sorry, man. As much as I hate it, he's telling the truth."

Jay shuddered. "I tell you what, I'm hating this part of the mission." He swatted at another bug while he cautiously watched his step and the trees and bushes he brushed by. "Bring on the damn drug cartel. I'll take them over a tarantula any day."

* * *

After a couple hours of hiking through tough terrain, they came upon a break in the foliage that held a small village. Quietly, the group approached one of the houses and Steve rapped on the front door. An older man with kind eyes opened the door, smiling as he recognized Steve.

"Come in! Come in!" he said to the team, stepping back and welcoming them into his home. He embraced Steve warmly. "It has been too long, Steve!"

Steve smiled, "It has. Boys, this is Dale Edwards. We served together briefly when I first joined the Navy."

"That's right," Dale nodded. "I was at the end of my career, and young McGarrett here was just getting started. I had the unfortunate task of trying to keep him out of trouble. Somehow, I wound up getting _into_ more trouble than I kept him out of."

"That sounds like the last fifteen years of my life," Scott agreed. The SEALs roared with laughter at their leader's expense, knowing what both men had said was true. Steve grinned ruefully and shook his head.

* * *

Dale provided a meal and a place for the team to rest. After lunch, when all was quiet, he looked out the window to find Steve standing on the porch staring into the trees.

"I'd say 'a penny for your thoughts' but we both know yours are much more valuable than that," Dale said, stepping to stand beside him. "What's bothering you, son?"

Steve shook his head, frowning. "I don't know. Something feels…off." He sighed. "Maybe I'm just used to civilian life. Maybe I just can't stomach missions like I used to."

Dale looked at him seriously. "I've never known anyone with better instincts than you, Steve," he said. "If something feels off, then it probably is, and you need to proceed with caution."

Steve nodded as he watched two girls across the street play soccer, their black hair shining in the sunlight. "I know," he sighed. "I know."

* * *

After going back in the house, Dale found Scott. "You're his 2IC?" Dale asked.

"Yes, sir," Scott replied. "We served together for years."

Dale nodded. "You need to talk to him. He's worried about something. Says something feels off. He can't go into a mission like that-not this mission. Go sort it out with him."

Scott gave a grim look out the door. If Steve had taught him anything over the years, it was trust. Trust your CO, trust your team, trust your gut. And right now, his gut was saying that if Steve McGarrett felt that something was off about this mission, he wanted to haul ass in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Alright," Scott said, handing Steve a bottle of water. "First, drink that. I know you didn't eat or sleep, so at least drink some water. Then, sit down on this step right here and tell me what you're thinking."

"Thanks," Steve murmured. He took the bottle, opened it, and took two quick sips. "Something doesn't feel right. I don't know what, exactly. I feel like I'm being watched. I don't know why I feel that way, but I do, and it's got all my nerves standing on end."

"Okay. Do you think we need to abort the op? Or step back and slow the timeline down? Give ourselves time to think?"

"I don't-" Steve started to say.

The girl's scream cut through the once-tranquil twilight. Snapping his head up, Steve looked at Scott and the two took off in the direction of the noise. Rounding a bend in the path, the men stopped short as they realized why the girl had screamed. A large man turned toward them, smiling, as he held a knife to the girl's neck.

Felipe Ines.

More than a dozen men stepped out from behind the trees along the path.

The cartel had come to them.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Chapter 20**

* * *

"Commander McGarrett," Ines said, continuing to smile. "I heard you were in the area. So nice of you to come see me after all these years."

Steve's eyes were on the terrified child. "Let her go. She has no part in any of this."

"That's very true," Ines drawled. "You see, _you're_ the one I want. You cost me millions with your little vendetta against my cartel. Arresting my men, burning my warehouse of drugs. Surely you didn't think I'd forgotten all that?" He clucked his tongue, smiling viciously again. "One can't forget having to abandon their family, friends, and home for years. It does leave an impression."

"If it's me you want, then let her go."

"I must admit, I expected more from you, McGarrett. I didn't expect this unknown girl's life to matter quite so much to you. I expected a fight, not a trade. Is that what you're proposing, Commander? A trade?"

In years past, Steve would have been more inclined to give that fight. Not that the child wouldn't have mattered—she would have—but he would have taken the risk. Now, though, when he looked at the child he could only see Gracie, and that made all the difference. This child was someone's Gracie, and he couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to her because of him.

"I am," Steve replied stoically.

"Hmm," Ines said, feigning thoughtfulness. He pressed the blade, causing drops of blood to appear along the girl's neck. She whimpered. "I suppose that would do."

In a flurry of movement, Ines pushed the girl toward Scott then rounded on Steve with the knife, stabbing him in the abdomen. Steve's eyes widened in surprise, his hands immediately going to the wound.

"Steve!" Scott yelled, taking his attention away from the girl and moving instinctively toward his friend and commanding officer.

Steve was on his knees, breathing harshly, hands still grabbing at his stomach. "D-don't," he said, holding up a hand to stop Scott from coming to him. "Don't leave her. Go…back."

Scott looked at him pleadingly.

"Don't worry, Lieutenant," Ines said with humor in his voice. "That wound won't kill him. Well, not today, anyway. Infection won't set in for a while, and I have many more plans for your commander before I allow him the peace that death will bring. Besides, I've always enjoyed this game of cat and mouse with your team. Let's play, shall we?"

Still trying to stop the bleeding from the girl's neck, Scott didn't dare move from where he was. Steve offered him a nod. "It's…going to be…fine."

"Ah, what is the saying?" Ines questioned the men, smiling wickedly. "Ignorance is bliss. You have no idea what awaits you, Commander. 'Fine' will not be how you describe your situation very soon."

Ines nodded to one of his men, signaling to give Steve an injection of some kind.

"No!" Scott yelled as he watched Steve's eyes roll back as his body crumpled to the ground.

"I'll be seeing you, Lieutenant. Good luck. I do hope you find the commander before it's too late for him."

With that, the cartel loaded into a convoy of large vehicles, taking an unconscious Steve with them.

* * *

Back at HQ, the group was waiting anxiously for contact from the SEAL team. Communication had gone quiet after they'd jumped from the plane. That had been expected, but it didn't make it any easier to wait. Danny was pacing while the others sat idly by.

A crackle through the speaker got their attention. "Captain North! Captain North!" Scott's voice shouted through the speaker. The group exchanged surprised looks as they realized Scott had reverted to using the title Jack held when Steve and Scott first knew him.

"Scott," Jack replied. "I'm here."

"There has been a leak of intel, sir. We've been outed. The cartel—they came to us, sir. _They came to us."_

The group let the implications of that knowledge sink in. Scott kept talking. "Original mission must be aborted, sir. Asking permission to cross into Colombia to rescue one of our own, sir."

"Permission granted. Who, Scott? Who have they got?"

"Commander McGarrett. But I'll be damned if I'm not going to get him back. _Son of a bitch Ines!_ " Scott yelled.

"Is Steve hurt?" Danny asked.

"Stabbed in the abdomen. He was injected with something, too. Maybe a sedative? Then they threw him in the convoy and took off. I need someone watching that convoy on the satellite. _Someone at Five-0._ Jack, I don't know where the leak came from, but I don't trust anyone other than the men on this team and Five-0. Someone screwed us over."

"We can't think about that right now," Greg's voice came through. "We need to get McGarrett back, deal with the cartel, then find the asshole who sold us out. From what Scott said, Ines didn't seem interested in killing him right now." The people in the Five-0 office flinched. "But he's set on torture, and we all know how brutal they can be. We gotta get him back fast."

"I know the higher ups didn't want an international incident," Jay said. "I'm sorry about that, Jack, but we're about to cause one."

"You just get our boy back," Jack replied. "I'll handle everything else."

* * *

Steve woke up in the back of a truck in the convoy, groaning and clutching at his stomach. Someone had wrapped a strip of cloth around the wound to slow the bleeding. His head ached and his mouth felt like it had been stuffed with cotton. Whatever they had drugged him with hadn't made it completely out of his system yet. He tried to determine which direction they were headed and tried to listen to the conversations going on around him in the truck, but he couldn't make sense of anything. He slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

He woke again as he was drug into a windowless concrete room. Aside from a toilet in the corner, there was nothing else in the room. After being dumped onto the cold floor, he curled in on himself trying to find a position to ease the pain in his abdomen. It was no luck, and Steve was afraid things were going to get much worse before they got better. His team would find him, he knew. He only wondered how much he would have to endure before they did.

* * *

"Wake up, Commander," Ines said as a bucket of ice water was tossed on McGarrett. The men with him laughed at the Commander's gasping response. "Let's begin our fun, shall we?"

Steve was hauled to his feet and swayed where he stood.

"I have many friends who are angry with you for many reasons," Ines said. "It was quite lucrative for me to let them get involved. They were willing to pay top dollar to have a go at you."

Three men approached carrying baseball bats and Steve immediately prepared himself for the worst. He felt his ribs crack with the first hit and black dots danced in his vision. The men continued to be deliberate with their hits. Ribs, his right knee, his forearm and shoulder. Steve did his best to go somewhere else in his mind to escape the pain, but it was a struggle. The blow to the head was the last thing he felt before unconsciousness mercifully took him.


End file.
